Devices which remain in outlets continuously are quite common. For example, many people have night lights which are plugged into a particular outlet and remain there. These night lights provide a low light level in a particular area in order to allow limited visibility at night or in other conditions when ambient conditions to not provide adequate lighting for normal viewing.
However, night lights suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, they require an outlet in the area. I.e., the light cannot be placed near switches or in other areas where a user may desire. Thus, in entryways or exits, either brighter lights must be used or a night light is not possible for installation. I.e., only areas with available outlets are available for lighting, irrespective of user preferences.
In addition, the installation of a night light blocks one or both outlets available at a receptacle. I.e., as the night light is plugged in, it uses the outlet, which cannot be used for other devices. If the user wishes to use the outlet, he/she must unplug the night light to free the outlet, forcing the user to select one or the other for use. Some night lights have a built in outlet allowing other devices to be plugged into the night light, and thus receive power from the outlet. However, the night light may still take enough power to limit the power available to the other device.
Further, night lights necessarily protrude from the outlet. In hallways or other areas this may result in the night light being bumped or otherwise displaced. This can cause harm to the person bumping into the nightlight or to the nightlight itself. In addition, it may partially unplug the nightlight, causing an electrocution or fire hazard.
Direct wiring to the night light is possible. I.e., the night light can be wired directly to electrical power without using a plug. However, this makes installation and replacement time consuming and dangerous. For example, if the wiring is not done correctly there can be a danger of electrocution or a fire hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an active cover plate that does not protrude from an outlet. In addition, there is a need in the art for the cover plate to be easily installed or replaced. Further, there is a need in the art for the cover plate to be available for installation at other receptacle types, such as switches. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the cover plate to leave outlets free for other uses. Also, there is a need in the art for the cover plate to install safely, in accordance with all electrical codes.